Kid Thief
by monkeygirl77
Summary: AU! Wally runs away from his abusive home when he's 9 its been a year and he's 10 now and has made a life on the streets pick-pocketing. He's never been caught until he pick-pockets Len Snart aka Captain Cold who takes him back to the hideout. What happens when Wally gets superspeed? And Flash thought they were trouble before? Wally being Wally.. Chaos is sure to follow!
1. I pickpocket Captain Cold!

It had been a year since ten year old Wally had run away from home. His dad was a jerk. Just thinking about him made Wally shudder. You might be wondering why a ten year old was living alone a the streets when he lived in a town with a group of villians and a super hero. Wouldn't he be afraid to get caught? It was actually pretty simple. He stayed away from the Rogues and they pretty much stayed away from him. And Flash. Wally was good at avoiding him. And it wasn't like he didn't have a place to stay.

He had made himself a home in the old school building. A lot of runaways and homeless kids stayed there. He got himself food. Granted he stole for it but all the same. It all ends up in the same place in the end right? He sometimes got caught by the police though.

Wally laughed as he ran up the stairs, the yelling of the police officers coming from not to far behind him. Someone made a swipe at him but he dodged and kept running. By the time he came to a stop at a pair of windows over looking the market below he was panting. He smiled as he looked down at the loot he had in his hands. A wallet, a watch, 2 oranges, and someone's purse. He had done generally well today. His head snapped around just as the police ran around the corner. Some had their tazers out and looked like they were ready to taze him. The others were just trying to catch the 'phantom' a nickname given to him cause it was nearly impossible to catch him should he be found. But he was usually never seen pick-pocketing. Wally looked from the cops that were approaching and down at the street below. There was a couple of over hangs or those cloth window shades that stuck out over the window on buildings.

Wally didn't really feel like being caught and did the next thing that came to mind. He took a couple steps back and ran at the window. He jumped through and glass flew everywhere. He heard some people on the street scream as he fell through the air. He screamed a little, until he landed on the window things and fell through them. They indirectly slowed him down and by the time he got to the bottom one he jumped down and rna across the street into an alley way. He kept running until he was sure there was no one behind him and stopped. Wally leaned against the wall panting trying to catch his breath. He just saw his life flash before his eyes, it mainly consisted of dodging cops and pick0pocketing people. Wow his life was getting pathetic.

"That was really not one of my brightest idea's and I've made a few non to bright idea's in my life."

Wally sook his head and walked down the rest of the alley before making a right, then a left, then he climbed over a fence and crawled under one. After what seemed like days he came to his destination. The school. It wasn't used anymore and was pretty much abandoned. Minus the kids and gangs that used the place as a home. He climbed through a broken window, grimacing as a sharp edge cut into his left leg. He ignored it and kept walking until he came to his room. It used to be a science room. Even had some of the old chemical things in it. Although he didn't think the containers had any chemicals in them. He walked over to the old teachers desk and climbed up on it, then he jumped up on the tall filing cabinet. That's where he slept. He liked to be up high. He was small enough that he hid pretty well up there and when it rained it sometimes flooded in his room.

Wally reached over and pulled a walmart bag off the wall and deposited his new items in. He took one of the oranges and peeled it. He ate every peice slowly, wanting to savior every peice until it was gone. When he was finish he put the walmart bag back and laid down. All the running had taken a tole. A little nap wouldn't hurt.

(5 hours later)

When Wally woke up he noticed that it was officailly darker. Not night dark, but dusk dark. He stretched and jumped down. If he wanted to get a good diner he had to head out had rained while he slept. When he climbed out the window and jumped to the ground he landed in a huge puddle, he was somewhat soaked now. Wally didn't mind though, it kind of reminded him of a bath. Not that he took them all the time so he was sure he stunk. He walked out of the alley and joined in with the crowd. He walked with them for a while. then he turned and walked into the park entrance. The park wa spretty cool. On one side there was a play ground and pond and on the other there was little stores. Like ice-cream and food. The park usually wasn't as crowded this time of day but it was still pretty packed.

He looked around for his new 'victim'. A couple minutes later he had the man in sight. He looked to be about 40. He was wearing a multi-blue jacket, black pants, and shoes. He was turned around looking at something and would have never seen Wally coming. Wally smiled a casually walked over to the man. He walked up beside the guy and looked at stuff in the window as well. Out of the cornerof his eye he saw the man look down at him, sniff, raise his eye brows and look back up at the window. Wally remained cool however and continued to look in the window, until he pretended to get bored and walk away. HE turned and started to walk down the street before turning abruptly and running down an alley. He made a left and came to a stop at the entrance of teh alley a little ways away from te guy. When he was sure the guy didn't see him or hear him, he tip-toed up behind him and slipped his hand into the coat pocket. He felt the texture of a wallet and pulled it out.

He had actually done it. He was in the clear. He turned and started to jog away when a hand on his shoulder spun him around and the wallet was snatched out of his hands. What Wally didn't know was he had just pick-pocketed Len Snart aka Captain Cold. And got caught.

(Lens pov)

I was standing there looking in the window of the ice cream shoppe. I was starting to run low on ice after the last heist and need more. What better place to get ice than at an ice cream shoppe. A little boy who looked no older than ten ran up beside me and looked in the window as well. What kind of parent let their kid out this late at night. I mean I may be a villain but not even Hartley and James were let out after this time, and they were 12 and 13. I looked down at the kid. To say he was filthy was an understatement. He was covered in dirt. His hair what looked to be actually red was a deep brownish red. His shirt was covered in mud, and was that a blood stain on hispant leg.

To make things worse, he smelled. I mean he really reaked. This kid could use a good bath or something. Thankfully the kid left a couple minutes later. However as soon as he was gone I felt someone reach into my jacket pocket and take my wallet. Imagine his surprise whe he turns around and see's the same kid trying to make away with his wallet.

(Regular pov)

Wally stared wide eyed up at the man. He was actually caught. Crap! He snarled and pulled on his wrist trying to get free, but the man had a tight grip on him.

"What do you think your doing kid. This is mine"

"Let go of my arm you weirdo!"

"You talk to all adults that way or just the ones who catch you?"

"No only the freaky ones"

"Why you little... Look I should hand you over to teh police you little brat..."

Len never actually got to finish his threat the kid cut him off, looking up at him with huge eyes full of... Fear?

"NO! Don't take me the police. Listen I'm sorry I took your wallet! But you got it back! Why not just let me go? Get me outta your hair?"

Len gve him a confused look. What was up with this kid? Why was he so... Scared... to go to the police?

"Why not the police? You tell me why and maybe I won't hand you over"

The kid looked nervous.

"Ok ok! Look if you take me to the police then they will take me back to my dad and I can't go back there!"

"Why not?"

No answer. The silence was all Len needed to figure it all out. The kid was a street urchin. A runaway probably. From home. His dad was probably a mean guy. Len sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't just leave a kid out here all night.

"Waht's your name?"

"Wally. WAlly West. And yours?"

"Len Snart"

He let him go of him and half expected the kid to run. So when he did he was able to easily catch up to him. He grabbed the kid round the waist and threw him over his shoulder. The kid opunded on his back and demanded to be put down.

"No way kid. Your coming with me and meet some of my friends. Besides your like what ten and you stink and need a bath soo bad!"

Finding in useless the Wally stopped pounding on Len's back and demanding to be put down. Instead he fell quiet. Besides Len was stronger then him.

About twenty minutes later and Len and Wally (still over his shoulder) entered a ware house. Two older teens sitting sprawled on the couch looked up, some men sitting around a table look up as they entered. Wally caught a glimpse of one and gasped.

"Wait your the rogues? Where's Cold guy?"

Len chuckled and Wally groaned, great he had just pick-pocketed Captain Cold. Someone cleared their throat.

"Ummm Len whose the little guy?"

"Guys this is Wally. Kid welcome to your new family"

* * *

END...

Sooo tell me what you think! I hope you liked it! I dont actually think Cold's 40...


	2. bath time and a new family

All movement in the room stopped and all eys turned to the kid. Wally knew everyone was still looking at him, but at the moment he was still focused on getting out of Len's grip.

"Sam, Mick, Digger come over here and meet the new kid"

The men at the table stood and walked over to the duo. The teens on the couch didn't need to be told what to do. They were curious to see who their new baby brother was. Almost all of them scrunched their noses. The man with brown eys and hair waved his hand infront of his face.

"Len the kid reeks"

"Gee thanks you know every homeless kid gets a chance to smell their best."

"Kid watch your mouth. Yes Sam I know he stinks"

"Bloody needs a bath is what"

"Shove off captain kola"

"Kid what did I say about the mouth? And yes Digger I know"

"Well then what are we waiting for? We'll show the kid around _after _he doesn't smell like a sewage line."

"I agree. James we're going to need to use a pair of your sleep pants and a t-shirt. Hartley can you set up a bed for the youngster on the couch."

The other teens, appearently named James (younger) and Hartley (older) nodded at Len and set off to do as they were told. Wally, who had gotten free from Len's grip and was now on the floor, looked up at the four men. He knew what they were getting at. He shhok his head and backed away slowly. The men somehow saw this coming and followed him, some how trapping him near a corner.

"Haha no way! It's bad enough that I'm stuck here but you are not making me get a bath!"

They chuckled and shook their heads. And that was how Wally found himself being carried with one man at either arm or leg. He squirmed the whole time. They finally got him to the bathroom (which he would admit to being bigger than he expected) they set about taking his close off. They had his pants and underwear off when they reached a problem with the shirt. Wally had his arms wrapped around himself as tight as he could. Sam and Digger ended up having to pry his arms apart and above his head inorder for Len to get his shirt off.

With that problem out of the way they were immediantly faced with another. They had to get the kid in the tub itself. And Wally wasn't making it easy on them. He had latched his feet and hands in the four corners of the tub. When they got one hand free the other moved back to keep him up. They were this far and now they were at a dead end.

Until Mick had enough, "Ok you know what? Get. In. The. Tub!"

He picked Wally up around the waist and dunked him in the tub, not caring he was getting his sleeves wet. Atleast the kid was in the water. Wally poked his head up sputtering while wiping the water out og his eyes. He immediantly tried to get out but Mick had a good grip on him. With Mick holding him down Len, Sam, and Digger went about washing him. Len washed his hair while Sam and Digger went about washing him else where. After all the struggeling Wally seemed to calm down adn let the men do as they wanted. Mick had let go of him seeing as he wasn't trying to get up anymore. He folded his arms on the side of the tub and looked down at the tirering ten year old. Wally woudn't ever admit it, but he actually felt more safe than he had in a long time. He looked up at MIck and saw the man smiling down at him. He smiled shyly and looked away. Soon following Micks example Sam and Digger were doing the same, as Len continued to wash his now reddening hair. It was almost as red as Hartley's.

"So I always thought you guys were bad and killed anyone who got in your way"

All four men chuckled. Mick reached over and patted his cheek affectionantly.

"Nope. Huge rule against killing and harming kids and women. We are soo stereotyped. Why do we scare ya?"

He managed to get a soft giggle out of the kid and they all smiled at it. By the time Len finished and rinsed Wally's hair the kid was in a half conscious state. Digger let the water out and Len helped the kid out of the tub. After getting him dressed in the clothes James had dropped off awhile ago Len knealed and brushed Wally's hair out of his eyes. Wally smiled, yawned and wrapped his arms around Lens neck laying his head on his shoulder. Len smiled and sttod up wrapping his arms around the kid. Sam opened the door and they walked out as a group. When they got to the living area they all said good night and went their own ways. Wally however wouldn't let go of Lens neck, so the man layed down with the kid on his chest. The kid was fast asleep already and he was so adorable the way he slept.

"He's cute I'll give him that"

"That he is Harts that he is"

* * *

So can you tell Im trying to give Wally and Len that father/son thing? I hope you liked it! I'm thinking about either having wally already have super speed and being able to hide it really well or he gets struck by lightning and gets it when out with his new brothers... Let me know what you think!


	3. Lightening strikes

A couple of days later everything was going smooth. Len had enrolled Wally in school, under the name Wally Snart (the kid still hasn't told anyone his real last name). He was actually a very bright kid. His specialty was science. Everyone was happy to know that Wally and James were in almost all the same classes.

At home everything was cool as well. Len had sort of become Wally's dad (kid still had trust issues though), The other adults had become uncles to the kid, Lisa had yet to stop by but after what Len told them after they talked on the phone she couldn't wait to meet her nephew. Hartley and James had become Wally's older brothers. They walked with him to school, took care of any bullies (yes he had already had problems with them), and the trio were pretty much inseparable. They had really gotten to know each other, so when Len and Sam came to them asking about helping make a room for the kid, they knew exactly what to do.

"Kids let's go your going to be late for school"

Sam shook his head as the three came running down the stairs. Wally was in between the older two. As they ran out the door James grabbed their lunches and then they were out of sight.

As they walked down the street Wally was the first to notice that the sky was starting to darken. Hartley chose that time to look down at him and nudged his shoulder.

"Its alright little red"

Wally smiled at his nickname and looked back down in front of him, though he kept gazing up every now and then. James looked around and pulled Wally into an adjoining alley, Wally grabbed onto Hartley's wrist pulling him into the alley as well. James looked around once again, you never really know where a rogue might be hiding out, once he was sure they were alone he pulled something out of his backpack. A gun. But not just any gun, one of Sam's guns.

Wally's eyes widened and a grin broke out on his face. But Hartley was more skeptical.

"James does Uncle Sam know you have one of his guns?"

"Not exactly"

Wally rolled his eyes, "Come on big red! Don't ruin the fun!"

"But we have to get to school"

James scoffed, "It's not like they will call home if we don't show. I mean they haven't before"

Hartley thought a moment then smiled as well.

"Alright where we going first?"

"That's the spirit big red!"

Hartley ruffled Wally's hair and turned back to James. The preteen smirked and pulled a small mirror out of the front pocket of his book bag and leaned it against the wall. Then he turned back to his brothers and grabbed Wally's hand while Hartley grabbed the other.

"First stop my red-head brothers.. The arcade!"

They were gone once again.

(Couple hours later)

After going to the Arcade, movies, Pizza Hut, Indoor PutPut, ice cream shoppe, and the movies again they realized school was over and it was way past 6 o'clock. Wally gulped as the thunder boomed outside. Hartley ran his hand through his hair.

"It's ok little red. We don't even need to go outside to get home"

James laughed nervously, "Uhhh about that..."

Hartley gave him a look, "What's wrong James?"

"The gun is kind of out of juice"

"What do you mean it's out of juice?"

Wally rolled his eyes at his older brothers antics.

"GUYS guys why don't we just run as fast as we can. It's not like we are too far from home"

Hartley and James looked at each other than down at Wally and nodded. Each grabbing one of their younger brothers hands they ran out the doors and down the street. The were about half way down when there was a strange sound. The trio looked up. After this is all kind of happened in slow motion. Hartley, being the older one, shoved the younger two away. But he was a millisecond to late. As James and him hit the ground there was a scream. An eerily familiar scream. They booth looked up in time to see Wally fall to the ground.

"WALLY!"

There was no response.

* * *

All credit for 'Wally Snart' goes to Eternal Mist and her friend thebestoftherest! Bum bum bum! cliffhanger! So tell me.. Should Wally get super speed or just really badly hurt? Totally open to idea's! Any who I hope you liked it!


	4. First signs of Superspeed

It didn't take long for it to start down pouring. Hartley and James got to their feet and ran to Wally's unmoving form as fast as they could. When they got there you could still smell the ozone in the air. Hartley gently picked him up and James gasped. Wally didn't look good at all. His hair was singed and his face was extremely pale, like dead pale. That's when James had a panic attack.

"Harts what if he's dead! Oh my god we can't lose our baby brother! What about Len? He really loves the kid!"

"James calm down and take a deep breath! Wally's still breathing!"

James did as he was told and took a deep breath. A minute later he nodded signaling he was fine. Hartley nodded at him and looked back down at the kid in his arms. This was bad, it was either from shock or the fact that they were all soaked through but the kid was shivering like really hard.

"Jay we need to get him home like right now! He's shivering really bad!"

They didn't need to say anything after that. They both started running down the street towards the docks. About three minutes later they came to a stop inside the entry way of their 'house', except they didn't stop there they continued walking in further until they came to the living area they had all set up. Mick was sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table and Sam was chilling next to him. They were watching a movie and must not have heard them come in because they didn't look up. However that didn't matter.

"MICK SAM WALLY GOT STRUCK BY LIGHTNING!"

The two men looked over and shot up off the couch. They ran to the preteens sides and Mick took Wally from Hartley while Sam ran to get Len.

"What the hell happened?"

"We took Sam's gun and used it to skip school and then it started to thunderstorm but his gun ran out of juice and Wally said that we should just run home because we didn't live that far and so we ran but then Wally got struck by lightning and now he won't wake up!"

James took a deep breath and looked up. Imagine his surprise when he saw Hartley and Mick staring at him.

"Wow James you pretty much described our whole day in one sentence"

Even Mick looked impressed. But then that look disappeared as Len ran out followed by Sam. Len took Wally from Mick's arms and ran back down the hall all the while shouting at them to get the medical supplies. Over the years they have had a ton of accidents, form the time Piper's own music controlled him to the time when Heatwaves heat guns malfunction and gave the man third degree burns, they had collected a number of stolen medical machines and supplies. Len set Wally down gently on his bed and ran a hand through his hair gently pushing the bangs back.

"you're gonna be ok Walls. I promise"

They fixed him up and tucked him. But after that all they could really do was really wait for Wally to heal. Len sat down next to his kid while the others came and went as the night progressed. Eventually it was sometime after midnight and everyone had fallen asleep. Even Len who had his head resting on his arm on the side of the bed. That's when it happened. Someone gently shook him.

"Len... Len... wake up... what happened?"

It took about a minute but Len recognized that voice and he shot up.

"WALLY"

The kid was looking up at him. The bruises on his face now gone and the cuts healing fast. Len grabbed Wally and pulled him into his chest kissing the top of his head.

"Oh God I was so worried... GUYS GET IN HERE YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!"

A couple of minutes later foot steps could be heard running down the hall and soon everyone was in Wally's room. TO say they were mystified was an under statement. However it was Hartley who broke the silence.

"Shouldn't he still be unconscious? I mean he was just struck by _lightning_"

* * *

END! this is my try at a cliffhanger... Anyway I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think should happen next! Any requests are welcome and much appreciated!


End file.
